


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《陸上三千里》56-61（西北篇．上）

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《陸上三千里》56-61（西北篇．上）

Section 56

放眼中國，有一片土地，對於那些心中懷抱著浪漫夢想且憧憬流浪的小年輕來說，別具不一般的魅力。  
盱衡世變，有一個日子，對於那些志在走遍海角天涯看盡萬水千山的驢友來說，別具不一般的意義。

二○○六年七月一日，青藏鐵路格爾木至拉薩段正式通車。

延續了數十載的巨大工程終於落幕，世界鐵路發展史的重要篇章被成功地刻寫下。由是，在路途迢遠且情況難測的公路、班次有限的飛機之外，進入平均海拔超過四千米的青藏高原，有了一個運輸量最大也最穩定的新選項：火車。青海與西藏──特別是後者──的旅遊因此迎來了轉捩點，步入蓬勃發展期。  
毫不誇張地說，那段時間裡，伴隨著通車相關新聞的強力播送，突然之間，遍佈全國的千千萬萬或顯性或隱性的不折騰會死星人幾乎都做起了相同的夢，期望有一天能搭上那輛墨綠為底、兩道黃線塗裝的列車，親身走一趟全長近兩千公里的「天路」，翻越唐古拉山，登臨世界屋脊，造訪雪山與格桑花的故鄉。

想像一下這幅畫面吧！純澈的天空藍得刺眼，簡直像給誰偷偷拿PS修過，連最細微的一絲雲彩也無。綿延的雪山各自都有不同的氣質與輪廓，或圓厚，或尖削。山腳下，各種景色飛也似的流動替換，一忽兒是滔滔奔湧的江河，一忽兒是遼闊無際的油菜花田，一忽兒閃過幾頂遊牧人家的牛毛帳篷，一忽兒又能瞥見一座浩瀚如海的綠色湖泊。五彩經幡隨風飄舞，瑪尼石堆巍然佇立。忽有黑影一晃，竟是幾頭野驢從草原深處探出頭來……

毫無疑問，青藏高原很美，極美，絕美。  
但，換從另一個角度看，不得不說，也正因著這份帶強大震懾力和感染力的美，讓許多人有意無意地忽視了，這片距離天空最近的土地，有它亙古不移的「個性」。  
所以，很遺憾，不少登上高原的遊人還沒來得及體驗到人間天堂的半分美好，先就差點去了真正的天堂報到。

 

「嗚噁──」

日高天藍，五月初的夏風仍寒。六線道馬路筆直寬敞，老銹得貌似隨時可能散架的自行車、鋪有藏族風格刺繡坐墊的摩托車、滿佈灰土泥痕的Toyota吉普車以及格爾木特有的亮綠色出租車一同奔馳其上。馬路一側的人行道也還稱得上熱鬧，三兩行人來來往往，既有身穿傳統服飾的藏族老婦人、裹著頭巾的回族姑娘、面頰通紅通紅的蒙古族小娃娃、滿臉新鮮好奇的中外觀光客，也有一位駐足路燈柱邊的青春少年郎。  
「嘔──」  
看面形五官，看身高身板，此人固然稱不上多麼清秀俊帥，可怎麼也不能算差了。奈何他此刻這個彎腰低頭掩口的姿勢，特別是嘴裡發出的聲音，足以把個人形象遠遠地踢到四千米海拔之下。  
「咳咳咳……」

乾嘔嗆咳聲甫落，少年視野裡的地面一角多出三道人影。  
攙扶？沒得有；拍肩膀？想太多。影子的主人們只把目光投到了他身上，外加幾句顯然不擔心被聽見的低語。

「我操！這是犯高山症了？怎麼我倆都沒啥反應？」從嗓音判斷，發話者的年齡也只有十七八。  
答話者同為少年，「依我看，這其實是一種『排毒』。富二代從本質上說就是一種比較邪惡的存在，所以不適應這片充滿了靈性的神聖土地……」

排你媽！邪惡你妹啊！老子吐的不是毒，是早餐，下肚還沒過十分鐘的新鮮早餐！  
苦主放開扶著路燈柱的手，直接用一根玉樹臨風的中指向談話的兩人表示了自己最真摯懇切的心聲。接著看向曲線明顯的第三道影子，抬起頭來，抹了抹嘴角，擠出一個慘笑，「梁灣姊，我……我……」喘不過氣般結巴了一會兒，做了個誇張的深呼吸，「大概需要人工呼吸……」

影子的本體是個前凸後翹、玲瓏嬌小的女人，雙臂環胸，踩著刻意加了厚底的休閒鞋。正對著一雙可憐巴巴的眼睛，耳聽邊上有人賊笑著大罵無恥，卻是毫無反應。

冷場片刻，少年不肯死心，「醫生能見死不救嗎？」

「術業有專攻，我可不是獸醫。」  
不鹹不淡地拋出一句，不理會對方一副無法呼吸而且又要吐了──這回估計不是早餐，是一口鮮血──的慘狀和身畔的幾聲爆笑，美女低頭瞥了眼手錶，「距離我們搭上去拉薩的火車，還有差不多十六個小時，給你這麼長的時間搞定你的高反，應該足夠了。」說著一轉身，擺了擺手，「你們年輕人就慢慢折騰吧，昨兒個沒睡好，姊姊我回去補覺。」  
語罷，當著三個大男孩六隻銅鈴眼的注視，她毫不遲疑地扭著屁股走向幾米外的十字路口，等起了紅燈。

青藏高原上的城市自不能比人口破千萬的北京上海廣州深圳，路口這邊正巧就只站著這位名喚梁灣的姑娘一人。  
沒有路人甲乙丙丁的干擾遮擋，留在原地的三名少年，包括正深受高反折騰的那位，都能清晰瞧見她的窈窕背影，窄肩、細腰、翹臀，無庸置疑的養眼。  
也清晰地瞧見了，虎軀，啊不，嬌軀，莫名的那一震。  
震顫來得十分突然，且幅度明顯。打個比方，就好像她其實沒穿鞋，而是光著濕淋淋的一雙赤腳，並踩在一根通了電的電線上。  
再後，一切都亂了套。

「站住站住！別走，喂！你給我站住！」

嘎嘰──  
叭！  
嗶嗶嗶嗶……

打頭的是一句高八度的女人尖吼，緊接著，十字路口爆出一陣尖銳刺耳的緊急煞車聲，車流被阻住，喇叭聲隨即打好幾部車裡響起。  
刺耳噪音未落，美女已如劉翔附體一般不管不顧地衝上了馬路對側的人行道，撒開腿腳跑了。

她住的旅店可不在那方向。

咋回事？難道是碰上騙財騙色的哪一任前男友？平常在北京碰不著，偏偏在千里以外的格爾木碰到了？靠！不能這麼扯吧？  
三名少年張著嘴，你看看我，我看看你，全傻了。  
愣了愣，沒嘔吐的兩人之一率先回神，一拍同伴的肩膀，「我去追！楊好，你留下來陪蘇萬。」

 

有一句至理名言是這樣講的：不作死就不會死。  
對於才在平均海拔兩千八百米的格爾木過了一夜的外來客來說，許多行為都可以被劃入作死的範疇，而其中之一，沒錯，正是奔跑。

「呼──呼──」  
追出去壓根不到五十米，還沒跑到下一個路口呢，平常繞著學校操場跑上八圈十圈無鴨梨的少年就果斷仆街了。  
缺氧暈眩感來得極凶猛霸道，當下只覺嘴裡鼻子裡啥都沒能吸進來，整個人彷彿處於真空狀態，肺部一下子疼起來，天旋地轉，眼簾瞬間發黑。沒法跑了，兩腳不聽話地一軟，身子前傾，鼻尖卻沒跟地磚親密接觸，而是撞進了一團緊繃有彈性的肉。

「唔？」來自後方的撞擊讓兀自杵在人行道中間狂喘氣的梁灣姑娘踉蹌了一步，儘管如此，依然邊牛喘邊目不轉睛地注視前方。不曉得究竟受了什麼樣的震撼性打擊，除了繼續奔跑的能耐，她還失去了回頭教訓「色狼」的力氣，眼裡也完全沒了方才看好戲一樣的淡然悠哉，有的只是滿溢的心痛遺憾。了不得啊，眼眶要濕了都。  
「不……」因缺氧發青的唇瓣微微顫抖，「不見了……」

少年緩慢地把臉從她的屁股蛋子上移開──天地可鑑，不是故意佔便宜，真是喘不過氣，動作不敢再快。揉了揉被撞紅的鼻子，艱難地喘著問道：「什……什麼不見？」

「極品帥……帥哥……不見……」

碰咚！

初來乍到就在高原上奔跑？  
作死。  
初來乍到就在高原上奔跑闖紅燈穿越馬路追極品帥哥？  
死有餘辜不解釋。

 

 

Section 57

十來平方米的空間、並排的兩張木造老寫字桌、舊式檯燈一盞、五六個被內容物撐得極厚的文件夾、塞得滿滿當當的幾只檔案櫃、貼了幾乎整面牆的各式地圖與大小備忘紙片、分別堆疊成幾落的資料和少說上百張隱隱發黃的舊照片……  
上述種種，怎麼聽怎麼想都像在描述一間研究室，一間極可能位於某某大學最老最破舊最冷清的校舍一角，隸屬於考古或者歷史系所的冷僻研究室。若不是桌上除了亂七八糟的紙頭還擺著一部型號極新的高階Notebook和一支手機，恐怕要誤以為時光在此生生倒退了數十年，回到了上一個世紀。

冷門也好，偽穿越也罷，總之，這一切，沒有半點可以和壯闊絕美、純樸狂野的青藏高原產生直觀連繫。  
可當張起靈走入位於格爾木市老城區最外沿的某棟曾是國企單位宿舍的三層筒子樓，用點頭回應了幾個坐在樓梯口抽菸打屁的金毛老外的招呼，然後熟門熟路地登上二樓，循著通風過於良好的長走廊直進至底，打開右手邊的最後一扇門，跳入眼簾的確實就是那麼一幅「超現實」景象──文件資料堆滿屋，整一間老學究的研究室。  
當然，他老兄不會多瞧這些東西第二眼，迅速關了門，隨即就是一個九十度原地轉身。

近門的牆角擺了一張兩人座的小沙發，布面已經褪得再分辨不出花色，黃黃灰灰的一片。吳邪閉著眼睛側躺在上頭，腦袋枕著硬梆梆的扶手，身子縮成了一隻特大號蝦米。睡姿應該沒有多舒服，卻是動都不動一下，顯然睡得已是極熟極熟，完全沒察覺屋裡多了個人。  
低頭看看那張稱得上安穩的睡顏，又看看自個兒手裡拎著的塑料袋，再看看沙發前的小桌。猶豫一兩秒，「禁公」老大彎下了腰，先把佔滿了整張桌子的陳年舊文件和紙筆全往一邊推，清出一塊至少能把塑料袋放下的空位。接著脫掉軍大衣，小心翼翼地蓋到對方身上。  
出乎意料，做完這些，他的下一步居然不是挨著自家媳婦兒補眠去，而是幾步走到寫字桌前，望向桌邊那面貼滿了大小紙片的牆。  
沒事找事殺時間的瀏覽？  
非也，是早有目標的注視。  
視線直接鎖定一張全開尺寸的格爾木市城區地圖，毫不困難地找到這幢筒子樓的所在地點。同時，右手於桌面摸索幾下，抓起一枝半禿的鉛筆。握筆的姿勢標準得無可挑剔，筆芯輕點紙面，以筒子樓為起點，彷彿要破解什麼迷宮遊戲一般，開始繞著大街小巷遊走。  
沙沙……沙沙……  
及至返回起點，停筆，細觀地圖，一條彎彎折折的灰線圈出了一塊不算小的區域。  
筆尖又移動起來，刷刷兩下在這塊區域一角畫了個小小的叉。落筆很輕，痕跡極淡。窗上的玻璃蒙著一層薄灰，房間的照明不怎麼強，紙上的各種標示又頗複雜，若非下筆者本身，肯定極難察覺。更遑論看出筒子樓另一邊的幾個街區也被一條鉛筆線圈了起來，同樣打了個小叉。

默默地做完這些，繼而退後小半步，環視整張地圖，張起靈臉上依然欠缺表情，撇開極其專注的眼神不論，找不到任何明顯外露的情緒。頂多在抬手撥開瀏海時，讓眉心處隆起的小疙瘩洩漏了一點疑惑。

不對，也不在那裡……  
「它」究竟在哪兒？

忽聽吳邪的聲音從沙發那邊響起，「在看什麼？把地名念出來給我聽聽。」  
溫潤卻難掩疲累沙啞的嗓音頗能使人想入非非，可惜罪魁禍首只是此地的高海拔、變化劇烈的氣候與感冒病毒，再無其他。

張起靈眨了眨眼，一下從專注狀態中抽離出來，壓下心中琢磨的疑問，目光於剛剛圈起的區域裡一掃，「站前二路……東一路。」流利地念出兩個路名。

吳老師頷首，對學生的學習成果表示滿意。掀開軍大衣，坐起身，先從小桌子底下拿出一只鋁製臉盆和毛巾，又拿過桌邊的熱水瓶，往盆裡倒了點熱水，打濕毛巾，擦了把臉。  
不講別的，單看動作速度，怕會把他當成個七老八十的老頭子，而非二十啷噹的大齡青年。  
直到打開裝著早餐的塑料袋，喝了一口杯裝的飲料，才讓他找回一點該有的活力。  
「豆漿？」雙眼瞪得溜圓溜圓，「我靠！一段日子沒喝，竟然有些懷念這玩意兒了！」

張起靈已經放下了筆，走回沙發前，居高臨下地看著他。微亂的髮、額角壓出的紅印子、扇動的長睫毛以及眼窩的兩抹淡青，盡收眼底。  
「袋子裡還有藥，飯後吃。」

瞥了眼袋裡的幾個包子和紙盒裝的感冒藥，吳邪笑了笑，跟著輕咳兩聲，大吸了口氣，「真搞笑，我怎麼感覺咱倆的角色有點顛倒了呢？」  
如果從語氣裡捕捉到一點點好像父母親眼見一手拉拔長大的孩子成了材的那種驕傲，別懷疑，真沒聽錯，而且其實不止一點點。  
說完，他一面捏起一個肉包子往嘴巴送，一面伸長了另一隻胳臂，就要去拿躺在桌角處那堆資料最上方的一本老式工作筆記本。

啪！

伸出去的手僵在半空，距離目標僅剩幾釐米。  
偏過頭瞧了瞧先自己一步牢牢壓上筆記本封皮的大掌，再扭回臉來與氣勢十足的「監護人」隔桌對視，吳邪很快又一笑，拍了拍對方肌肉結實的手臂。  
「不要緊的，我現在精神好得很，別擔心。」

聞言，張起靈手不鬆，上身探過桌面，額頭抵著他的，勾唇微笑。  
「好得很？」

「禁公」一笑，菊花開到爆。  
零距離目睹冰山臉上突然綻開的漂亮笑容，吳邪只覺腦子嗡的一聲，心中升起不祥預感：該死！這份已經有點涼了的早餐，怕是要涼到一個徹底了……

 

 

Section 58

作為當之無愧的「世界屋脊」，青藏高原的空氣含氧量約只達華東一帶低海拔地區的一半。若非土生土長的藏族人，外來者登上此地，幾乎都要面臨程度不同的高原反應。身體完全適應之前，極忌諱從事一切耗氧量大的激烈運動，最好也避免過於強烈的情緒起伏。  
另外，在高原上著涼感冒，容易引發肺水腫、腦水腫。稍一不慎，丟掉小命都不奇怪，必須謹慎處理，半分也輕忽不得。  
所以……

渾身赤裸、雙腿大開地半窩半躺在一張髒髒舊舊的小沙發上，一邊用右手撫慰自家興奮得直流淚的小兄弟，一邊目睹一根同樣處在極端興奮狀態且更為粗長的肉柱擠進兩股之間，緩慢而堅定地朝內推送，吳邪的腦子迷迷糊糊地閃過一個念頭。  
所以說，老子應該算得上作死界典範了吧？  
「唔！」  
一陣悶哼，死是沒死，倒是後穴那種逐漸被撐開、填塞的飽脹感剎那間攀升到了頂點，伴以一絲絲疼痛、一些些尚不足以讓人滿足的快感。輕微的缺氧感隨之而起，只得趕緊停下手頭活，口鼻並用地大吸了幾口氣。

張起靈跪在沙發座墊上，全身衣物也脫得是一乾二淨，充血脹大的性器已經盡根埋入了目的地。感受著腸壁溫熱緊致的包裹吸附，沒有急著抽動下身，而是把上半身略略伏低了，撥開幾綹順著動作垂落的髮，仔細地觀察吳邪的神情。  
修長手指沿著他的大腿內側來回撫摸，說是愛撫，更像一種安撫。「吳邪……」低低地喚了一聲，另一手探過來，先順了順他的額髮，又揉捏起柔軟的耳垂。  
「可以嗎？」

嘖！全捅進來了才問可不可以，您老行啊，整一個先上車後補票界的典範！  
又做了一次深呼吸，吳邪強自壓下吐槽的衝動，努力忽視體內那股越發撩人的麻癢，並假裝穴口的陣陣收縮跟自己是半毛錢的關係都沒得有。  
當然少不了一副嚴重懷疑的表情，「我說不可以，你捨得不做？」

徘徊在腿側的手忽然一改目標，直奔他受了片刻冷落卻仍挺翹的陰莖，就著滑膩的體液搓了兩下龜頭。  
「你捨得？」

屋內氧氣稀薄，禁婆族特有的那股催情香氣倒是沒打折扣。事實上，正因含氧量下降，氣味顯得更濃郁了。

要害被奪，吳邪立馬潰敗，「嗯啊！」低啞的呻吟脫口而出，答案再明白不過了，「快一點，別做太久，待會兒阿甯要──嗚！」  
話沒說完，張起靈已抓起他的兩條腿朝肩上一放，腰身微往後退，再往前一挺，重重地抽送起來。

吱嘎──吱嘎──  
從海底到雪山，從棺材板到正常床單，可供參考的樣本足夠多，大概可以肯定，只要咱們的「禁公」同志沒徹底失去理智，超級命硬的小探寶員基本還是受得住他。但換作格爾木老筒子樓裡的老沙發就不敢保證了。  
吱嘎──吱嘎──  
「啊……哈啊……」  
吱嘎──吱嘎──  
「啊不、不行……嗯，沙發……」

可別說，吳邪其實挺佩服自個兒的。輕微感冒、輕度缺氧、滿佔了嗅覺的禁婆香、後穴裡彷彿無休無止的猛攻、漲潮一樣層層疊加的快意與渴求、很快就開始泛濫的淫靡水聲，還得外加自己嘴裡一通無意義的亂喊亂哼，處於這麼多種多樣情況的夾擊下，居然還能分出心神注意到沙發發出的抗議。  
不過，這點佩服隨即便煙消雲散了。因為張起靈聽了他的話，根本不用停，手一撈，兩臂並著腰腿稍一發力，一把就將他整個人穩穩地抱了起來。也不必往周圍的牆壁靠，就著站姿，接著又是一通狠插。  
瞬間，他只覺頭皮都要炸了。兇猛火燙的肉刃一路推進到令人顫慄的深度，敏感的性器同時摩擦過對方的腹肌，太爽，爽到──沒形象一點說，差點兒翻白眼了都。  
窒息感、興奮感，同樣強大而相互矛盾的兩種感覺逼得他仰起頭，短促地抽了口氣，兩手一陣亂撓。  
喉結被輕輕地咬上，異香沒頂。  
──再來！繼續！不要停！  
如果這兒是海南是杭州是長沙是北京是吉林……十分遺憾，偏偏是青藏高原，而他前幾天不小心患上的感冒尚未痊癒。  
「停……啊嗯……不行……放、放我下來……」

此情此景，此時此刻，張老大什麼都想，就是不想停。沒奈何，偏偏這裡是青藏高原。當下只得擰眉咬牙地煞了車，帶著幾乎缺氧休克的傢伙走到寫字桌前，放下，給了緩過兩口氣的時間。然後讓他改用雙手撐住桌面，臀部翹起，單手抬高他的一條腿，抓牢了腰，使勁兒撞進去。  
快節奏的肉體拍擊聲和呻吟聲一同響起。  
吳邪被衝撞得晃動不止，有點想哭，但他馬上就哭不出來了，不對，是哭出來也不知道了。體內巨物的每一次頂入都精準地撞在前列腺的位置，快感直比雪崩海嘯，輕易輾過所有感知，吞滅全部思緒。

當高潮到來，絕對有那麼兩三秒鐘，意識是模糊的。直到那股勁頭完完全全地退去，抽搐的靈魂才沉落下來，回歸現實。  
他娘的，幸好沒死──沒錯，這是第一個念頭。  
癲狂之後，人有些脫力，不得不仰仗環抱在腰上的胳臂做支撐。張嘴吸入好像怎樣都吸不夠的氧氣，視線略顯模糊，眨了眨眼，原來眼眶很沒出息地濕了。臀縫裡也是濕答答的一片，老張家的千萬無緣子孫正循著股溝、大腿根往下滴淌。  
不錯嘛，難得這回不用提醒也曉得條件特殊，事後不大方便做清理，最好射在外面。  
想及此，吳邪不由勉力挺起上身，頭往後扭，揚臂穿過大把黑髮，勾住張起靈的後腦，吻上那對淡色薄唇。

情事方歇，餘香與精液的鹹腥都在身周圍繞。然而唇舌的廝磨十分柔軟，纏纏綿綿，似要補足適才所缺少的溫柔。  
長吻而後，小探寶員將後背貼上自家「禁公」的胸膛，任他帶著坐到桌邊的椅子上，懶懶地梳著他的長髮，繼續喘氣調息。  
室溫不高，可誰都沒覺著冷。

屋內的聲息歇了，屋外的動靜就相對地顯明起來，汽車聲、自行車鈴聲、含混難辨的談話聲，有一搭沒一搭地勾引注意力。循聲望向窗戶，玻璃不曉得有多少年沒擦了，加以朝向不對，素來以熾烈聞名的高原日光沒照進太多，但總還是有個幾束能穿透經年積累的塵埃，撲上油漆斑駁的牆面，照亮滿牆張貼的紙張與地圖，照亮那座被凝縮於無數線條之間的城市。  
格爾木，曾經的「河流密集之地」，青藏鐵路與公路的重要站點，數十年前由一批公路修路兵紮出來的城市。

「你特別喜歡這裡嗎？」吳邪的嗓音是一樣的低啞慵懶，引人遐想的味道變得更重了。

張起靈沒應聲，漆黑的眸子看過來，其中分明寫著：怎麼這麼問？

吳邪咳嗽兩聲，清了清嗓子，「這些天經常見你看地圖。」  
在超巨型沉船古墓裡摸黑生存二十多年培養出來的空間感和方向感真不是蓋的，過往組織的幾次大規模打撈探墓尋寶行動中，Coral年度最強新人王Kylin Zhang從來不需要用到地圖指北針，一把潛水刀鎮壓全場。  
「可別告訴我汪藏海那老變態也在這底下蓋了什麼整人的鬼墓，埋了什麼妖蛾子。」

張起靈搖了搖頭，半斂眼簾，收緊雙臂，把下巴擱進懷中人的頸窩。  
按說，話題就該如此不了了之。哪想過了幾秒，他突然挑開眼皮，沉聲道：「這裡有──」

才說了三個字，懷抱的溫暖身軀猛然變得僵硬，「我靠！不是吧？」罵聲未落，竟然一下掙開了他的束縛，撲上寫字桌。

「幹！慘了慘了慘了……」

下水會溺死上山會感冒的肉體凡胎好青年V.S.水下三十米陸上三千米穿越無鴨梨的混血半妖，後者完勝。

難得自動開啟了瓶塞的悶油瓶子V.S.慘遭「顏射」的舊資料和老照片一批，前者完敗。

 

 

Section 59

五月初夏的格爾木，正中午，涼風陣陣，十六攝氏度，不管哪一點都跟「炎熱」這個概念扯不上半分聯繫。然而高原的天幕與空氣過分乾淨，襯得正當空的日頭太狂太盛，好像能把這片距離天空極近的土地上的一切生生烤乾曬化。  
儼然給烈陽曬成了乾燥標本的老城區外沿，從國企單位宿舍變身成跨國尋寶打撈公司臨時駐紮點的老筒子樓裡外都靜悄悄的，原本在樓梯口抽菸打屁的金毛老外們全不知道跑哪兒去了，只見兩隻大黑狗懶懶地趴在樓前一棵蔫巴巴的小樹下，瞇縫著眼睛，動也不動。看那一身膨鬆豐厚的黑毛，不曉得跟藏獒扯不扯得上親戚關係。

嘰嘎──  
風吹著，太陽曬著，忽聽一聲讓人牙酸的銳響傳來。筒子樓三樓一扇半敞的窗給人從內推到了全開，探出一顆男人的腦袋。

「咳咳……」窗內的房間隨即響起一串悶咳。

「烏老四，你幹嘛呢？」然後是女人的責怪。

開窗的男人沒回話，只管趴在窗台上，白著一張臉，口鼻並用地對著窗外猛力吸氣。  
沒錯，這位第二次出場來打醬油的傢伙，便是早前想在魯王宮裡開槍轟屍蟞王卻一槍打爆了火藥裝備包的Coral行動探勘部成員，烏老四。

「把窗戶給我拉好，你要覺得喘不過氣來，上走廊待著去。」阿甯顯然沒打算體貼這位正被高反蹂躪的老兄，左手按住一疊被風呼啦啦翻動的發黃紙張，右手壓住一落黑白老照片，細細的眉毛挑得高高，邊說邊瞄了某個位置一眼。

吳邪放下手中的資料，捧起杯子咕嘟咕嘟喝了兩大口酥油茶，強壓下喉嚨裡的騷動，「沒事……我們繼續說。」  
需要壓抑的還有瞧見美女隊長的手壓上那些資料和照片瞬間腦海所浮現的不和諧畫面，以及嚴重心虛。

許是聽出了嗓音裡比昨天更甚的沙啞，強悍得好似不知高反為何物的甯大隊長又不放心地打量了隊裡的這隻菜鳥幾眼。同時，烏老四已苦逼兮兮地掩上窗戶，像遊魂般晃回了自個兒的位置，重新坐下。  
吳邪收斂心神，向烏老四投以一個歉意的眼神，視焦接著掃過圍繞藏式長桌而坐的眾人，落回面前的老式工作筆記本和幾張複印紙上。  
「根據我從長沙那邊的大學找來的老檔案，在一九九五年的時候，的確曾有研究所以進行戈壁鹽湖區水文地質調查為由，組建了一支科考隊伍，自敦煌出發，一路深入柴達木盆地。但還沒到達目的地，就先遭遇了重大變故。具體情況檔案中並未提及，按我的推想，十有八九是碰上了沙暴或者流沙，導致折損慘重。一支正式的科考隊伍，最終就那麼消失在了沙漠裡，沒有一個人活著回來。」  
「將研究所的老檔案與筆記本中的信息做對照，本子明顯屬於當年那支科考隊的隊長所有，裡頭的資料有極高的參考價值。可惜在沙子裡埋了太久，有一部分內容已經整個乾裂粉碎了，很難辨讀……」  
把筆記本和複印紙稍微推到一邊，吳邪取來一個紙捲，平攤在桌面上。約莫A1大小的地圖紙，印著一張圖示清晰詳實的軍用柴達木盆地地形圖。粗略看去，最引人注目的卻是圖上一道彎彎曲曲的手繪紅線。線條開頭一段標示了幾個數字，還以整齊的小字做了好幾行註釋。  
他一指紅線，半斂眼簾，「這是我從筆記本中歸納整理出來的，那支科考隊的行進路線。這裡是他們的起點，敦煌。數字代表的是每一夜的紮營地點，註釋主要寫的是本子裡提到的一些突發特殊情況。」  
看著自己這段時日的努力成果──特別還是在水土不服、缺氧、感冒聯合夾殺下達成的，吳邪勾了勾唇，頗有幾分得意。食指尖沿著紅線先劃拉一小段，然後岔出去一截，在一個畫了星號的位置重重地點了一點，「上頭告訴我們說，這筆記本是另一個項目組湊巧在戈壁裡的一座雅丹魔鬼城外沿找著的，一起找到的還有幾具乾屍。魔鬼城的GPS座標表明了，它並不在十多年前那支科考隊的路線上。由此推斷，確實就像我說的，他們於行進途中遭遇巨大變故，導致隊伍迷失方向，偏離既定路線，葬身在了沙海中。」  
「假設當時不曾遇難，那麼，這幫人的目的地究竟是哪裡？仔細讀完科考隊長留下的文字和圖畫記錄，我發現一件很有意思的事情：調查水文地質只是幌子，當年那批人進入柴達木盆地，實際上為的是尋找一個特定的地點，一個『會移動的綠洲』。而那地方被叫作……」  
拿回筆記本，打開翻了翻，他用手指著幾個字，抬起臉來，「塔木陀。」

作為聽眾，阿甯與Scott沒有任何表示，但兩人眼中閃過的光芒告訴了吳邪，他的預判完全命中。  
果然如此！他在心中感嘆一聲，口中又道：「科考隊的路線只畫到柴達木盆地深處的一座鹽山山口為止。隊長在筆記中寫到，山口之後的路非常危險，並且會隨著當下的天氣而變化，綠洲裡也說不準還有什麼稀奇古怪的東西，總之，只有等到了那地方，等到開始下雨，才能依據實際情況做出判斷。遺憾他們當年只走到半程就全員掛點了，自然也就無從判斷起。能提供給我們的信息，就到那鹽山山口為止。」  
言及此，近日的研究結果總算報告完畢，他重重地吐了一口長氣，又端起茶杯潤了潤發癢的喉嚨，「不用說，咱們這一回興師動眾的，為的只會是這個塔木陀了。那裡到底是個啥樣的地方？」  
我都這麼努力了，不給點回饋可不厚道──嘴上不提，直視美女隊長的雙眼分明透出了這樣的意思。

阿甯微微一笑，此時坐在這屋裡的都算是這次行動的核心人物，本也沒有賣關子的必要。不過轉念想到接下來要提起的某位苦到不行的苦主兒，上揚的嘴角不自主地抽搐兩下，「Super Wu，還記得我們去年從山東的魯王宮裡找到的一卷《冥公殤王地書》嗎？經過研究部門的破譯，那裡頭記載了墓主人魯殤王的生平，提到他一心追求長生，曾招攬了一位頗有些道行的鐵面先生在身邊，四處尋找長生的法門。說來也巧，去年底老頭子收了一卷從宋墓中出土的魯黃帛，居然正是那位鐵面先生的自傳，當中寫了一則像神話一般的故事……」  
「三千年前，鐵面生為求取長生不死藥，一路西行，進入了荒涼的戈壁沙漠深處，不想碰上一場聲勢驚人的大雨。他感覺這場雨來得蹊蹺，站在雨中遙望，竟然望見遠方的地平線上浮現一座黑色的巨大城池，忽隱忽現，疑真疑幻。有人告訴他，那裡是塔木陀──只有在雨裡才能看見的，西王母的王城。」

「西王母？」吳邪傻了眼，我靠！連她老人家都抬出來了，感覺的確跟聽神話沒兩樣，「不是吧？這也太玄乎了！」

「一點也不。」幾乎已背景化的烏老四總算逮著了一個發揮的機會，搶過美女隊長的話頭，「西王母其實是一個從黃帝時期就已經存在的西域古國，在柴達木盆地裡延續傳承了數千年之久，跟西域諸小國乃至中原都有貿易往來。我們甚至敢於依據前幾次行動得到的成果大膽推測，不管是汪藏海，還是東夏國，都可以跟神秘的西王母國扯上一些關係。」

「下雨了，水多起來，就可以找到綠洲裡的城市。這讓我想到一句話……」在座的唯一一位洋人同志也不甘示弱，摸著下巴，怪腔怪調地道：「沒有無緣無故的愛，也沒有無緣無故的恨。」

「……是『沒有毫無由來的民間傳說』。」阿甯扶額，秀眉緊蹙，語氣沉痛，「Scott，跟你說了多少次，不要看偶像劇學中文。」

吳邪沉吟片刻，腦海中先浮出變態達人汪祖師的航空母艦級沉船墓與長白山地底裂谷盡頭那扇十層樓高的青銅巨門，又閃過東夏萬奴王那十二條瘋狂揮舞的胳臂，點了點頭，默默地接受了自己即將去西王母家串門子的玄幻設定。隨即像是又想到什麼般啊了一聲，一拍腦袋，從筆記本裡抽出一張紙來。  
截然有別於適才攤開的柴達木地圖，這張紙很小、很破，畫著六條像葉脈或者河流流域圖一樣的曲線，以及一個繞過它們的、不大規則的圓形。每一條曲線上各有一個黑點，圓圈正中央也有一個獨立的黑點，總共七個點。  
「這張圖應該很重要，但上頭一個字也沒有，這幾天我差點想破腦袋，頭髮都不知道給抓掉了幾根。地圖比過了，老照片和老筆記資料也都對照過了，怎麼都看不出個子丑寅卯，不太確定到底是地圖還是別的啥。你們瞧瞧吧！」

看著那張幼兒塗鴉似的怪圖，出乎預料，隊長大人一雙眼睛都亮了，比窗外的高原烈日更亮！右手一揚，倏地打自己的胸前掠過，指間便多出了一張不曉得打哪兒變出來的紙片，同樣歪歪扭扭地畫了七條線。把兩張紙貼在一起一比對，一模一樣。  
「完全一樣……錯不了了，這就是指示西王母城具體位置的星圖。」  
自語一句，她霸氣滿滿地一拍桌，霍地站起身，「後天早上八點，全體出發！」一聲令下，又將雙手撐著桌面，上身前傾，居高臨下地俯視微露錯愕的小菜鳥，拿右手食指點了點他的額頭，「Super Wu，念你上回在雲頂天宮貢獻巨大，又受了重傷，這次我就破例優待你，留守格爾木，等我們回來。」

「哎？」吳邪還未從她忽然做成的結論和湧到面前的「波濤」裡回神，又被下一句話打懵，「我？我留守？那小哥呢？」

「當然跟著大部隊走。」

「那我也去。」  
他回得毫不遲疑，低頭開始捲地圖，沒捲兩下，就給一隻手形漂亮但粗糙的手按住。  
搭配Scott誇張的嘖嘖感嘆聲，阿甯定定地注視他，半晌，終於又好笑又無奈地搖了搖頭，收回手來，挺直了身子，一手叉腰，「你倆真是夠了！開玩笑的，這回用不著你們，我們有強勁的外援。」說著，另一手指向某處。

順著她手指的方向望去，視線落到一個陌生人身上。  
這房間不大，人不算多，可也不能說太少，十來個還是有的，所以小菜鳥原本沒有怎麼留意這個坐在桌角處的黑衣男人。此刻定神一看，幸會，我叫吳邪──禮貌的寒暄居然不由自主地變成了另一句話：「你……你這樣……」問著，右手遲疑地指了指自己的眼睛，「看得清楚東西？」

「怎麼不清楚？可清楚了。」黑衣男人一推鼻樑上的墨鏡，笑咧出兩排白牙，「吶，你說這高原多不簡單。風大、太陽大……」  
稍作停頓，他抬手一指自個兒的脖子，嘴角幾乎咧到耳邊，「連蚊子的個頭也特別大。」

 

 

Section 60

高原上的太陽不僅特別大，還特別的敬崗愛業、任勞任怨。  
晚上九點半，天才黑下來不過一個小時，舉頭仰望，星星是有，但與銀河啊星海啦之類的概念完全湊不到一塊兒去──切莫小瞧了格爾木，怎麼著也是一座有三十來萬常駐人口的交通樞紐城市。

老城區邊沿，筒子樓就與中午那時一般，安安靜靜。  
但凡身在「非荒郊野外」的地面上，沒有哪個味覺正常的人會對壓縮餅乾和軍用罐頭感興趣。晚飯飯點不到，Coral的一大幫子人便吆喝著奔八一中路上的崑崙花園廣場逛夜市去了。後天一早大部隊就要開拔進戈壁荒漠給王母娘娘她老人家請安問好去，用不著腦子或者膝蓋，拿屁股想都知道，他們這一夜的節目肯定是豐富多彩，各種腐敗，斷斷不止是祭一祭五臟廟這麼簡單。至於選擇留在筒子樓裡的少數人，無論為的是啥原因，也不是只管坐著躺著哈啦消食就好，一個個都給阿甯提溜著做起了行前的各項聯繫與準備工作。

這時，包含正幫著烏老四整理西王母國資料的吳邪在內，誰都沒發覺，有一道人影悄無聲息地下了樓梯，大步走過院子，在院門口停頓片刻，一轉身，循著一條窄巷子離去。

 

老城區，並且還是總被道路擴建工程遺忘的一塊地兒，顧名思義，尋不得人聲鼎沸的烤羊肉攤，找不見掛著俗豔霓虹燈招牌的足浴中心，更不可能有筆直寬敞乾淨的馬路與人行道。這種地方有的會是小巷子，幽深，靜僻，彎彎繞繞如迷宮，窄到汽車根本開不進去。路牌是稀有物品，黑色電線像一綹綹糾結的長髮，纏繞著歪斜的電線桿，昏黃路燈隔得老遠才總算有一盞，每一盞都是要亮不亮。幾幢高不超過三層的灰黑色老筒子樓蹲伏在沉黑的夜色中，門面已是破敗不堪，樓裡亮起來的窗戶不過寥寥三兩扇，顯然早沒多少人住了。  
這種時候──夜間近十點，這樣的地方──人跡罕至的昏暗窄巷，忽然有一個身穿軍大衣、戴著帽子的健碩男人，微微低著頭，逆著高原上特有的凜冽夜風，踏著靜得幾乎無聲的步伐走過來，實話講，畫面整體看著還是有那麼點兒怵人的。即使連著經過兩家馬上要打烊的髮廊，而且此人步速不快，愣是沒有哪個有心多賺點錢的小姐敢開門對他招手媚笑。  
可以說，這是她們的損失，因為壓低的軍大衣毛帽半蓋的是一張絕對夠格出演馬桶台偶像劇男一的帥臉，還附帶了一頭比女一更烏亮飄逸的及腰長髮。  
這偏偏又是她們的造化，因為長毛帥哥今晚的心情不是太好。

未經規劃的小巷子蜿蜒如蛇，似乎找不出一段是筆直的，一條條延伸在破敗的老屋與歪歪倒倒的違章建築間，相互穿插交錯。一逕往深處行去，速度是越走越慢，直走到幾乎再聽不見人聲，在一個沒有路燈照亮的三岔路口，張起靈終於停下了腳步。  
感慨於這塊地方的沒落清冷，或者揣想四周這些老房子背後可能有過一段怎樣的故事，那是吳邪才可能幹的事，絕對不存在於「禁公」同志一貫講求實際的思維中──怕黑啥的就更不用說了，想秒死嗎？站定路口，他看也不看周遭的景物，只管閉上眼睛，並將全身的感知「放」到極限。  
風在吹，冰冷而乾燥，夾帶了一些不確定是來自城外的戈壁還是周圍這些破房子的塵埃，以及一些零碎無意義的飄忽聲響，還有……  
沒有了。  
挑開眼簾，注視前方兩條一樣被黑暗浸染的窄巷，極遠極遠處隱約閃爍的幾點燈光，渾黑的眼眸浮出幾許疑惑，眉頭往眉心聚攏。

方才捕捉到的那種感覺，消失了。  
方向還是不對嗎？「它」究竟在哪裡？

迷惑之後是猶豫，儘管外套口袋裡的簡易手機沒響，考慮了一小會兒，張起靈還是放棄了選擇一個方向繼續往更深處走的念頭，按下了在這座城市待得越久就越難以忽視的一種異樣感，返身踏上來路。

格爾木老城區的狹巷窄弄再怎樣的糾結纏綿、百轉千迴，好歹還是正常人搞出來的，複雜度跟變態祖宗的沉船古墓不在一個水平上。所以這一路回去沒有停頓，待張起靈再次止住步伐，已然返抵Coral一夥人暫租的老筒子樓院門口。  
停步，仰頭，高高的院牆頂上坐著一個人。  
引起注意的不是歌聲，雖然這個戴墨鏡的陌生黑衣男人的確正哇啦哇啦地唱著一首怪歌。

「沙漠裡沒有青椒炒飯，這怎麼怎麼活？所以你們要感謝我，因為我給你們帶來炒飯，雖然現在剩不到兩盒半，但是總比沒有得強。來來來來來，我們就是青椒炒飯幫，來來來來來，我們就愛……唷！」  
歌聲突兀地一頓，變成一聲尾巴其實應該帶著銷魂波浪線而非驚嘆號的招呼。  
墨鏡男低下頭，嘿嘿一笑，「兄弟，怎麼？想入幫啊？」

張起靈不語，直視著他，雙眼瞇了起來。

迎上這道說是懷疑也好說是帶了審視意味也對總之就是跟友善絕對搭不上邊的視線，墨鏡男人先是不解地歪了歪腦袋，而後低頭看了看自己，隨即會意地笑了，一揚手裡捧著的盒飯，「加班後一盒飯，快樂似神仙！」說完，舉起飯盒送到嘴邊，扒了兩口，「甭看了，我就剩這最後一份，沒了。」

 

夜間十點多，除了斷斷續續飄進窗來的歌聲，此夜如此平靜。  
待在窄小的房間裡，埋頭整理了幾個小時的老文件，吳邪的頭又疼了起來，後腦勺陣陣抽緊，像有一隻隱形的手抓在那兒，而且越抓越用力。沒辦法，畢竟感冒還未完全復原，情況不比以往。依舊為高反所苦的烏老四明顯也快不行了，但礙於正在走廊對面的房間中捧著一只缺了角的瓷盤子研究著不知什麼的甯大隊長的「淫威」，咱們先打住吧之類的話，兩個大老爺們是如何也說不出口。  
怎麼想都想不到，最終，將他們從深淵「拯救」出來的，竟然是一句悲痛的哀叫。

「小青椒、小肉絲，你們死得好慘啊！」

嗄？啥子情況？  
一頭霧水的兩人對視一眼，不等做出反應，聽！叫聲升級了。

「救命啊！非禮啊！強──姦──啊──」

 

 

Section 61

就像確信汪藏海是個死變態、魯殤王和萬奴王生前沒燒夠好香、西王母她老人家再過不久就要面臨抄家危機一般，吳邪確信，自己小時候是個比較乖的孩子──裝得比較乖的孩子。滿腦子的鬼點子全都很好地隱藏在白淨無害的外表和只有與熟人才玩得起來的偽內向性格底下，更別說最佳拍檔老癢在那時真是義氣到了極點。不過畢竟是沉不住氣的孩子心性，再渾然天成的掩飾偽裝仍難免有破功的時刻。印象最深的一回是小學四年級的某一天，趁著老師點了幾個學生上講台寫數學算式，老癢偷偷往鄰座母老虎班長的椅子上塗了至少半罐的膠水。待到下課鈴響，小姑娘脆生生的一聲起立沒喊完就變調成了驚恐至極的尖叫。老癢這個不怕抽的當場就捧腹大笑起來，而吳邪，本來可望全身而退的教唆者，偏偏不知死活地伸出手去，與他擊了一下掌……  
小學四年級，距今十五年前的陳年往事了。現在，認定了自己這輩子永遠沒機會為人父的「吳爸爸」抱著胳臂站在格爾木老筒子樓的臨時工作室裡，面對正坐在沙發中靠著椅背仰頭望著天花板發呆的傢伙，彷彿、似乎、好像，非常魔幻而又無比寫實的，體會了一把自家娘親當年接到班主任電話時的心情。

「張起靈，我餓著你了嗎？」

聞聲，今年據信已經二十有六的張同學將目光略略下壓，思考了兩秒鐘，抬眸給出坦蕩蕩的回答：沒有──從沒有飽過。  
有無雙關義？不要問，這是廢話。

「好吧，就算是這樣……」吳邪扶額，落在臉上的視線直白得讓他無法直視，「難道你身上沒有錢，買不起東西？做什麼搶人家的晚飯？」  
大哥，張大爺，小學一年級水平的算術咱可是教過了你，敢不敢數一數你的銀行卡餘額究竟帶了幾個零？敢不敢啊？  
「真要搶，你好歹也搶個正常點的吧！保質期十年的青椒肉絲炒飯……我都不曉得你原來好那口……」

張起靈一下挺直了身子，雙眉微蹙，「不是。」其實他不是很明白吳邪究竟在說些什麼，但直覺告訴他，有立即澄清的必要，「那個人身上有一種味道，我以前聞過。」

「你聞過的味道？」  
第一秒，小菜鳥探寶員歪了歪頭表示疑惑。下一秒，幾個關鍵字迅速於腦海中形成了一個駭人假設，令他渾身如過電般激顫，險些原地蹦起來，「我靠！不是吧？難道那個死不正經的黑眼鏡也是個變種帶把禁婆？」  
暈！什麼環境才能生養出那種性格的混血「禁公」來著？莫非我們偉大的汪祖師跟美國五十一區還是好萊塢或者迪士尼樂園曾經有過一場跨越時空的秘密合作？  
眼見故事要往跨國陰謀甚至是星際傳奇之類的方向失控狂奔了，幸好施加在手上的力道及時抓回了一路跑偏的思緒。定神再看，面前那雙漆黑眼珠裡的認真、無奈和少有的一絲絲困惑讓吳邪意識到自己不分場合亂開腦洞的老毛病又犯了，於是有點心虛地笑了笑，深呼吸幾口氣，也在沙發上坐了下來，擺出預備傾聽的樣子。  
「到底是怎麼回事？」  
表情懇切，語氣溫柔，嗯，為孩子開導青春期疑惑的家長大概也不過如此。

早已經告別了青春期──也說不定根本就沒有過那種時期──的小張同志將視焦轉投向牆角的一塊污痕，努力組織了一會兒語言，緩緩道來：「從我們來到這裡之後，我開始有一種感覺，這地方有一個什麼東西，是我熟悉的東西。那種感覺有時候很明顯，有時候又會變得很淡很淡，幾乎不見。我想找到『它』，可是每次都差了一點點。」

回想起今早瞧見這傢伙拿著鉛筆對著城區地圖出神的畫面，吳邪頷首，原來如此。「那東西是個活物，還是其他什麼？」

張起靈又沉吟了片刻，兩道濃眉合力於眉心拱出一團清晰可見的小疙瘩，「我不知道，我只是覺得……要找到『它』。」

「你怎麼沒早告訴我？」

「我今天早上想告訴你，但是你急著擦照片。」

汗，吳邪乾咳兩聲，向禍首投去一個力度略有不足的譴責眼神，耳朵瞬間變成了粉紅色，「那個黑眼鏡，身上沾了你從前聞過的某種味道，有很大的可能見過那個你想找出來的、覺得很熟悉的東西，或是去過『它』所在的地方──你剛剛要表達的是這意思？」  
見「禁公」老大點頭，小菜鳥心說溝通障礙不是病，障礙起來真真要人命。問兩句話可以解決的事情能夠搞成青椒殘滿地傷，究竟誰奇葩？不過那眼鏡仔三八起來也是真心欠抽。口中則拍板道：「這好辦，聽烏老四說，那黑眼鏡在道上也是一號人物，大家習慣喊他瞎子，很有兩把刷子，所以這次特地請來當隨隊的顧問，人是昨兒個夜裡才到的。明天我去問問他，這一兩天去過了市區內的哪些地方。阿甯他們後天一早就要出發去尋找格爾木了，明天是最後的機會，要不恐怕有得等了。」說著咧咧嘴，輕拍了一把身畔人硬梆梆的結實大腿，「正好這一趟咱倆都是留守的，不用上西王母她家去串門子，我的感冒也好多了。等送走了大部隊，我們一起去把那味道的源頭找出來，弄清楚到底是怎麼一回事。」  
話畢便要起身，不想被飄進耳中的三個字阻住動作。

「你別去。」  
語氣太硬了，硬得好像可以想見它是如何地割裂屋內冰涼而稀薄的空氣，硬得把話裡可能包含的情緒都掩蓋了過去。

吳邪猛地瞪大雙目，在極近的距離內直直地看進張起靈的眼眸。不同於方才，這回啥也沒瞧見，除了兩汪毫無雜色的黑。明明頭頂上便是兩根亮晃晃的日光燈管，那光照了進去，竟然帶不出一點點反光來。  
對視半晌，他用力吸了一口氣，選擇用打趣的口吻回道：「怎麼？難不成你小時候在那鬼船裡其實跟哪隻女粽子訂過娃娃親，這是感覺到人家的深情呼喚了？原來我還是小三來著？」

如果硬要描述此時張起靈的回應，大約可用「四不一沒有」概括：不好笑、不心虛、不退讓、不解釋、沒有得商量。甚且連眼皮都沒眨一下。

又是一陣無語對望，吳邪忽然有些莫名的火起，不由得霍地一下子站起身。輕微的缺氧昏眩沒能擋住不算穩的腳步，立即握住胳臂的力量則加劇了他的氣悶煩躁，「這是幹嘛？連廁所也不給我上了？」  
一把甩開那隻微涼的手，他頭也不回地走出房間。


End file.
